Cursing
by PuddlezOnThaMoon
Summary: Does God like video games? well according to Matt he does. Just a short one-shot. Rated T for a very colorful string of language. Read/Review. Enjoy!


**Cursing**

**A/N: Warning! There is a bit of colorful language in this, so if you don't like then don't read. Simple. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks!**

Mello rolled over in his bed; the continuous flashing lights coming from the television were beginning to really piss him off. He sat up straight

"Matt! Would you turn that bloody thing off, it's three-freaking-A.M!"

"I only have one more level then I'll stop okay," replied Matt not removing his eyes which were glued to the T.V. screen.

"You said that five levels ago!" Mello replied with annoyance.

"Yeah but this time I mean it," Matt replied consumed by the game.

Mello lied back down and stared at the numbers on the alarm clock that sat next to his bed. He listened to the sound of Matt's fingers racing across the controller. The room was almost quiet, except for the quiet sound effects coming from the game.

You could almost say it was peaceful. That was until Matt's game glitched and he lost. As usual Matt's rage got the best of him, and he launched his abusive string of curse words.

"That's fucking bullshit! I so fucking kicked that assholes ass! He's supposed to be dead. Stupid bloody, gay, dumb bitch-face of a game! I fucking won! This is shit! Jesus Christ!"

"Matt!" snapped Mello.

"What!?" Matt snapped back with just as much force.

"Don't swear," Mello replied calmly.

"Why not? you swear all the time. You swore right in Linda's face the other day. You swore to a _girl_. So what you can say shit and fuck as much as you want Mello but I can't?" asked Matt, irritated.

"That's not what I meant," replied Mello. "Don't say 'Jesus Christ' like it's some crappy old curse word".

"Mello you know I don't believe in God," replied Matt lazily.

"Doesn't matter. I don't like it when you say it so can you just not".

Matt sighed. Mello and his stupid religious beliefs. "If God really exists then maybe he should make a video game that doesn't glitch up right at the end ehy?" mumbled Matt being a smartass.

"God doesn't play video games Matt," laughed Mello.

Matt got up and got changed into his pajamas. "How do _you_ know that Mello? For all we know God could be a huge Halo fan or a Mario kart fan or a sonic fan".

Mello laughed.

"I swear Matt does anything in your head not evolve around video games?"

"Hmm…" mused Matt "Babes. But you can still find em' in video games, just I like the _real _Ones more," he smiled at Mello.

Mello laughed again. The two went quiet and silence filled the room.

"Mello why do you believe in God?" asked Matt breaking the silence. Mello looked at him then at the crucifix sitting on his bedside table.

"My parents believed so naturally I would believe. But it's not just that. Before they died they gave me this and told me to never lose faith. No matter how hard it gets. No matter how much shit I get put through. To never lose faith in God or in people whom I grow close with," Mello answered, smiling at Matt.

"Mhh, fair enough," replied Matt looking up at the sealing. "So do you think you'll go to heaven?" asked Matt.

Mello looked at the sealing too. There was an eerie silence. "To be honest…I don't know. I hope so, so I can see my mother and father again, but I don't know".

"I think you will," answered Matt.

"I think out of all the people in the world God will want you in heaven. If I were God I'd want you there".

Mello looked at him. "But what about you?" he asked, "Do you think you'll go to heaven?"

Matt sighed.

"Nah, non believer here, besides think about it, eternal life, you've gotta' get bored some day. After all you can only play the same game so many times before you get sick of it".

Mello sat up. "I don't wanna' leave you Matt. Even if it means I don't get to see my parents".

Matt smiled at him. "I don't care if you leave me, I just want you to be happy Mells, even if that means I don't go to heaven and I burn in hell of whatever you believe. I need a tan anyway".

Mello shot over to the other side of the room. He slammed his fist down on Matt's bed. "I won't leave you! If I go to heaven then you're coming with me!"

Matt looked down at Mello's hand. "But I haven't exact ally lived a model catholic life Mello," replied Matt.

"I guess that means we'll have to talk to the big man upstairs and see if he'll allow an annoying brat like you a second chance". Mello smiled at Matt. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure God wants to own you at video games".

"Ah ha ha Mello do you remember who you're talking to, _no one_ can own _me_ at video games. Not even God".

"Wanna' bet on it?" asked Mello.

"Hell yes," answered Matt.

"Fine then, I'm gonna' have to get you to heaven to have a gamming showdown with him then," Mello added smugly.

"Your on," agreed Matt.

Mello returned back to his own bed and the two lay in silence. Just as Mello began to drift off Matt spoke.

"Hey Mells?"

Mello sighed "Yes Matt?"

"Do you recon God likes chocolate?"

**A/N: So yes I hope you enjoyed and please review I like hearing what you think seeing as you're the ones who are reading it. If you have any suggestions of helpful hints they are appreciated. **

**Anyhows I am currently taking a break from my larger, bulky, chaptorized stories (yes I don't believe chaptorized is an English word but in my vocabulary it is) and I am sticking to little one-shots like this. I really need to write for a different character or anime! But you see I LOVE Matt and Mello and all my idea's for fanfiction seem to evolve around them. But I promise in the future I will try to get out more stories with other characters like Near ( I love Near, and his Albinism, Haha that's an English word I found it on spell check!) in them so just bear with me. So for the time being I am just writing little one shots but I will get back to the other stories soon. **

**So anyway I hope you enjoyed. Please review and have a good one.**

**P.S. I wasn't intending to insult any Catholics or Christians with this story so please don't bite my head off. **


End file.
